Plik:Léo Delibes - Lakmé Duetto The Flower Duet 'Viens Mallika'. (The Hunger)
Description *** Warning: The following pictures may be disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised.*** Tema utilizado para la película "The Hunger" realizada en 1983. *** I do not own claim to own this material (Music & Photos). This video is purely for entertainment purposes and not for profit, I give full credit to the artist and to the owners of the song, No copyright infringement intended! *** Album: "The Hunger (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack))" Track 8: "Lakme (Excerpt)"* Excerpt for the Opera Lamké: Act 1, Scene 2: Duetto (The Flower Duet): "Viens, Mallika, les lianes en fleurs ... Dôme épais, le jasmin (Come Mallika, the lianas in bloom ... The jasmine forms a dense dome)" (Lakmé, Mallika) Scène: "Miss Rose, Miss Ellen" Composed: Léo Delibes Music Arranger, Piano, Conductor: Howard Blake Sopranos: Elaine Barry & Judith Rees Orchestra: The Sinfonia of London Label: Varèse Sarabande Phonographic Copyright (p): MGM/UA Entertainment Co. Manufactured: Varèse Sarabande Records, Inc. Distributed: Uni Distribution Corp. Production Company: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Distributed: MGM/UA Entertainment Co. The Hunger is a 1983 erotic horror film directed by Tony Scott, and starring Catherine Deneuve, David Bowie, and Susan Sarandon. It is the story of a love triangle between a doctor who specialises in sleep and aging research and a vampire couple. The film is a loose adaptation of the 1981 novel of the same name by Whitley Strieber and is Scott's feature directorial debut. The film was screened out of competition at the 1983 Cannes Film Festival. Lakmé is an opera in three acts by Léo Delibes to a French libretto by Edmond Gondinet and Philippe Gille. The score, written in 1881-2, was first performed on 14 April 1883 by the Opéra-Comique at the (second) Salle Favart in Paris, with stage decorations designed by Auguste-Alfred Rubé and Philippe Chaperon (Act I), Eugène Louis Carpezat and (Joseph-)Antoine Lavastre (Act II), and Jean-Baptiste Lavastre (Act III). Set in British India in the mid-19th century, Lakmé is based on Théodore Pavie's story "Les babouches du Brahamane" and novel Le Mariage de Loti by Pierre Loti. The opera includes the popular Flower Duet (Sous le dôme épais) for sopranos performed in Act 1 by Lakmé, the daughter of a Brahmin priest, and her servant Mallika. The opera's most famous aria is the Bell Song (L'Air des clochettes) in Act 2. The "Flower Duet" (French: Duo des fleurs / Sous le dôme épais) is a famous duet for sopranos from Léo Delibes' opera Lakmé, first performed in Paris in 1883. The duet takes place in act 1 of the three-act opera, between characters Lakmé, the daughter of a Brahmin priest, and her servant Mallika, as they go to gather flowers by a river. The duet's time signature is 6 8; its key is B major, except for the part "Mais, je ne sais" until "le lotus bleus," which is in G major. That part has a slightly faster tempo (eighth note=160) than the surrounding lines (eighth note=144). The final reprise is in the original key and tempo. A performance takes about six minutes. Clément Philibert Léo Delibes (21 February 1836 – 16 January 1891) was a French composer of the Romantic era (1815–1910), specialised in ballets, operas, and other works for the stage. His most notable works include ballets Coppélia (1870) and Sylvia (1876) as well as the operas Le roi l'a dit (1873) and Lakmé (1883). French Lyrics of the Flower Duet Sous le dôme épais Où le blanc jasmin À la rose s’assemble Sur la rive en fleurs, Riant au matin Viens, descendons ensemble. Doucement glissons de son flot charmant Suivons le courant fuyant Dans l’onde frémissante D’une main nonchalante Viens, gagnons le bord, Où la source dort et L’oiseau, l’oiseau chante. Sous le dôme épais Où le blanc jasmin, Ah! descendons Ensemble! Sous le dôme épais Où le blanc jasmin À la rose s’assemble Sur la rive en fleurs, Riant au matin Viens, descendons ensemble. Doucement glissons de son flot charmant Suivons le courant fuyant Dans l’onde frémissante D’une main nonchalante Viens, gagnons le bord, Où la source dort et L’oiseau, l’oiseau chante. Sous le dôme épais Où le blanc jasmin, Ah! descendons Ensemble! Source: Wikipedia & Classicla Music. Category:Videos